A Certain Point of Veiw
by Darth Breezy
Summary: A collection of shorts from the "Breezyverse". The first 'chapter' is an introduction to the universe and each subsequent Chapter is a short vignette on it's own, taking place during "Dear Tam". All stories are rated T and below. New Story added 26 November - Kay'leb's tale...
1. Chapter 1

_In "Dear Tam", as often as not, there may be a world of difference between what Pem sees and writes and what is __actually__ going on in the 'Grown up World'._

Rather than break up the flow of that story, here is a little repository of shorts that tie into that timeframe.

Of course it _helps__ if you are familiar with Pem and her world, but I hope that you will find enough __story__ here if you are not._

Just some quick notes - This is an AU - a long standing one that has been blessed to have had the talents of a few wonderful people such as _**Golden Jedi**__ and __**brodiew**__ and __**GunraysLawyer**__ contribute to it with their own unique tales, for which I am very grateful. Of course, if anyone has a story to tell I'd be more than happy to add it here._

As a recap:

- Schurke Canaille (Corellian magistrate, former Jedi, deceased)  
- Kampher Lutador Canaille (Jedi healer, Schurke's wife)  
- Aubé Gris 'Tough as Nails' Canaille-Skywalker (Schurke and Kampher's daughter, former Rebel pilot, Luke's wife, Jedi student)  
- Kay'leb Canaille (Schurke and Kampher's son, Jedi healer)  
- Pemberian Canaille Skywalker (Aubé and Luke's daughter)  
- Tamillen Canaille Skywalker (Pemberian's twin brother, deceased)  
- Ben Skywalker, (younger brother of Pem)  
- Toa (Dathomirian male, Jedi healer, Kay'leb's student and companion)

And of course, Luke, Han, Leia and children, and Chewie.

Mara, the Vong and 'Jacen goes Cadeus' - not here...

Although there is still Darkness about, The Sith were destroyed at the end of _Jedi__ with the death of Palpatine._

OK, still with me? Great!

Let me know if you'd like a PM as I don't know how often this will get an update.

Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoy!  



	2. Chapter 2

_The morning of the Mission to meet the 'New Alderaani'..._

In the Skywalker household, working on _The Hard as Nails_ was - as often as not - a euphemism for "Luke and Aubé need some truly private time together," and the morning of the mission to meet the self proclaimed 'True Alderaani' was no exception.

They had worked at separate stations on the old YT-1760, and when Aubé came back to ostensibly double check Luke's work (which she did often, for although she _knew_ her husband was more than a competent mechanic, there was the simple fact that it was quite simply, _her_ ship) Luke had already set down the hydro-spanner.

"Bé, we've gone over this twice already…" Luke murmured, knowing full well that the hyperdrive was the _last_ thing on her mind. "It's going to be fine…"

"I don't know, Luke," Aubé replied, her eyes firmly affixed to the panel even as Luke closed it with an audible snap. "Maybe Han can handle it when there's a short circuit alert he can't chase out but…"

"Bé, it was _only_ the indicator light," Luke said gently, patting his knee and offering a place to sit. "So, are you going to tell me what's _really_ wrong? Both your mother and Kay were serious about confining you to the Healer's center if you don't start taking things a bit easy."

Taking the preferred seat, she allowed Luke to gently massage her back even as he continued to gently chastise her. "I know you're worried about Pem…"

"I'm _not_ worried…" Aubé protested feebly, her voice trailing off into a groan as Luke found a particularly tough knot. She let him work in silence for a few moments before continuing. "It just feels… _wrong_…"

"That they refused to even consider having Leia there? Bé, they just don't want any regular politicians to come this time…"

"Have you _talked_ to Leia about it, Luke?" Aubé mumbled, rolling her head to give him better access. "Did you _hear_ what they said?"

"Yes, I did," Luke conceded softly, returning his attentions to her shoulder as the companionable silence fell between them.

The 'Real Alderaani', as they had self styled themselves had adamantly refused to acknowledge Leia's heritage as the Princess of Alderaan, (_What did they want me to do, Luke? Throw myself in front of the Death Star controls?_) and had set the current conditions of the meeting. Two Jedi Masters and two apprentices _only_, and any perceived violation of this condition would result in the planet forever from receiving _any_ Republic contact. As the New Republic was still in the throws of undoing the damage of the Empire's reign, the conditions had been reluctantly accepted.

Leaning back into Luke's embrace, Aubé sighed. "I still don't like it, Luke…"

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist, gently placing his hands on her belly. Although it was the second time he had been with her so early in a pregnancy, the feeling of new life beneath his fingers never ceased to amaze him.

"It'll be all right. A week at the most, and we'll be home for the last time until the baby is born…"

"I won't – I can't hold you to that…" Aubé said softly, and Luke kissed her cheek.

They understood each other, and that was all that mattered.

**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Achuta __Ma Wanga_,

I never thought I would ever subject the one I loved to Ben's 'certain point of view', but tonight I'm ashamed to say that I understand the _whys_ now.

I met with one of the self styled leaders tonight, under the guise that I _had_ given into her desires, (and despite my initial misgivings, I _am_ grateful for your brother's instance of truly being prepared for 'anything') as the only way to ascertain at least _some_ of the truths here, I had to 'play along'…

I used the Force in a way I'm ashamed of, _Ma Wanga_ , (our little pilot would have called it a hard 'push') ways that while others may have done without a second thought, it left _me_ feeling… unsure of myself. It's times like this when I honestly question whether using the Force is a gift or a curse. I _don't_ want to ever go through that again,

I can see you laughing in your gentle way, my _Pukaneekee_, you know me all too well and are probably wondering _why_ I'm even bothering to tell you, knowing it's all academic anyway, but perhaps not. You said yourself that parenting was an ongoing learning experience, teaching our children what's right, and learning ourselves along the way, but I _don't_ want to ever subject our children to this 'certain point of view' ever again. Perhaps that's why I'm sending you this – to keep things honest. I love you _Ma Wanga_, and that's all there is to it.

Tonight there is a final meeting with the Alderaanians, and undoubtedly the holo reporters will be swarming on the planet en-mass, and I have a bad feeling that some _stories_ will make their way back to the Core.

I know you and I have an understanding to never believe what the holos say, but I wanted to give you a 'heads up' as if and when that particular story hits, I won't be able to publicly deny it without undoing all the hard work that has gone into these negotiations. It's going to be a bumpy ride – bumpier than usual, and perhaps my failure to tell P the truth is going to make it even more difficult. I can't tell you how sorry I am to place us all in this situation, but there's no going back this time. I can't 'undo' what I did (even if I really _didn't!_) and I have no answers.

Promise that we will leave as soon as we are able to a more peaceful place – The news from your brother bothers me – more so than the idea that you didn't tell me yourself –

If you don't start listening to the advice of your Healers, I'm going to use the restrains in ways you _don't_ like.

Ever yours,

Do Wanga

**

Translations from "**The Complete Wermo's NON- CANON HUTTESE DICTIONARY"**

_Achuta, _Ma Wanga, – Greetings My One

Pukaneekee – Flower

Do Wanga – Your One


	4. Chapter 4

_The morning of the return from Darrus..._

**

When Luke came in carrying their daughter, in an instant Aubé both blessed and cursed the bond that had been forged between them. In that moment she knew that Luke was truly aware of how ill she _really_ was, and yet was savvy enough to hide his concern beneath a veneer of desire for time alone with her.

"You must be _starving_ ," she said airily, even as Luke gently embraced her, his feather light touch resting on the mound of her belly.

_Don't worry her, Luke…_

"I can't wait to _really_ feel your 'bump'," Luke murmured, keeping his voice low and soft – a stark contrast to the concern that echoed through their bond.

_Pain?_

_A little..._

_Have you seen the Healers?_

_Of course!_

"Ma-mere? Will you tuck me in?" Pem asked quietly, sensing and perhaps misperceiving her parents need to be alone. "Maybe I'll want to eat more after a rest."

"Of course, little one," Aubé replied, relieved to have a chance to at least collect herself before facing the unfailing scrutiny of her worried husband. "I understand you were very, _very_ brave…"


	5. Chapter 5

[i]A sad revelation...[/i]

***

After putting their daughter to bed, Aubé quietly made her way into the bedroom she shared with her husband.

She put her finger to her lips, and whispered "She's asleep, and so is Ben, and I'd like them to [i]stay[/i] that way, if you don't mind…"

Wearing only the coverlet, Luke sat up and gave her 'the look' - the one he normally reserved for his most recalcitrant students – that normally sent even the most stoic hearts trembling, but it faded into concern as he saw the pained, pinched look in her eyes. He flipped open the cover and patted the bedside next to him.

Carefully, she crawled into the bed, closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. "You shouldn't worry Luke," she sighed. "Mother took Ben for the day, and I was in and out of the Healer's center in a few hours. All things considered, I'm OK…."

"What was it, Bé?" Luke asked, the unspoken question dying on his lips. [i]You're not going to lose this baby too, are you?[/i]

"No, he's all right Luke," Aubé answered softly. "Both mother and Kay assured me that he's made it over the hump…"

'[i]But…[/i]? Come on Bé, I know there's a 'but' in there." He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, reveling in the mixture of scents. Clean, with the lightest touch of wildflowers, and most importantly, of [i]her[/i].

"This is the [i]last[/i] time, Luke," Aubé choked, her voice breaking. "No matter… no matter what the outcome." Brown eyes met blue. "Kay was so worried… after the last time. Thank the stars we never told anyone – I don't think I could bear it!"

Luke kissed her fore-head tenderly as she lay her head against his chest again, now in silence, just [i]being together[/i] in their quiet way.

[i]And the time before that, Bé,[/i] he thought to himself. [i]Wedge used to knock his fist against the fuselage three times before each run. 'Three knocks for luck' he'd say. Sometimes the other Rogues would knock twice – even as he was lowering the canopy –

just to watch him franticly try to get in a third tap in before the seal set. The one time he didn't make it, we lost six and they never gamed him again…[/i]

After a while, she slipped her leg up his thigh suggestively, but suddenly flinched, halfway up, and stopped. "Sorry about that," she murmured. "Not exactly the homecoming I wanted to give you…"

"And what kind of 'homecoming' did you have in mind?" he asked, even his hand slid down to her belly, searching for the source of the [i]physical[/i] hurt.

"A good kind," she sighed, already relaxing to his touch. "Better than implanting phony memories of wild gundark like sex –"

Luke chuckled warmly, even as he continued his search. "How do you [i]know[/i] they were [i]phony[/i] memories?"

[i]There….[/i]

She gasped.

[i]He found it, made it his own.[/i]

She visibly relaxed in his embrace, and sighed contentedly. "Because you wouldn't have come home as randy as a rancor in heat otherwise…"

Her eyes closed and a groan escaped her lips as with a breath, Luke released her pain - [i]their pain[/i]- into the Force.

"All better?" he asked, touching her nose lightly with his fingertip, gasping as she caught it with her lips and tongue.

"All kinds…" she mumbled around the finger held gently between her teeth, even as she climbed on top of him. "Now about that welcome home…"

With his free hand, Luke gently traced the waistband of her panties, but he was not ready to be completely dissuaded yet. As she leaned over to kiss him, he called her name softly.

"What [i]did[/i] you have done at the Healers…?" ?" Luke said softly, even as his eyes closed and he became very aware of just how much he had missed his wife, and on the fact that it was indeed [i]good to be home[/i].

She lay herself across his chest, sighing contentedly as his hands slipped up the back of her shirt. "Nothing much," she said, nuzzling his throat. "Really… we can talk about it… [i]after[/i]… if we must… I promise…"

"[i]Yes…

Yes... Promise…

Yes…[/i]


	6. Chapter 6

Leia on the events on Darrus - written by special guest **DaenaBenjen42**

**

I wanted to ask my brother for details about the mission to Darrus. That was all... just to hear how the mission went. But after arriving at Luke and Aube's home... there are none that I can ask.

The images on the holo keep coming as I sit here, shocked beyond anything I have ever felt before. This isn't like Alderaan being blown up as I watch, unable to stop it. No... it's worse.

Is this real, this tragedy that is so senseless it defies any description? It's as if Alderaan has been destroyed in front of me all over again. They were Alderaani. My people, even if they had a vastly different difference of opinion, they were still my people. Mine.

I sit here, staring at the holo, and words become indistinct. Hollow. Fuzzy. They have no meaning. I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. They were my people... what was left of Alderaan, good and bad. What was left... is this really happening? Did it happen? Why?

As I continue to watch the world-shattering news report with images of people laying in the streets that doesn't seem to have an end, everything in the present in the room falls away. Distantly, I hear my nephew point out the sleeping people, and I want to hang on to that belief. That they're all asleep. I know they aren't, but I want to believe something else. Anything else.

The images tell one story, and as I force myself to turn away from them and see my family reacting to the news... the expression on Luke's face, that blankness, tells another. And Pem... yet another. This is real, here, looking at them. It's real, and I can not say that it isn't. The images are proof it happened. Proof that I can not deny. How could this happen?

This is really happening. I can't deny it, no matter how much I want to.

Could I have done something, anything at all, to stop it from happening? I don't know...


	7. Chapter 7

_From Han Solo's personal log._

**

I wish there was somethin' I could do for 'em – I mean, other than take the troops for a ride in the Falcon for a little while. Even though Leia teased me about getting' soft (and sure as blasters, I got her attention back when I told her that tonight when our kids were all asleep I'd show her a thing or two about 'soft', if ya know what I mean) there are just times when I wish it were easier. Simpler, ya know?

Damn, Leia's one of the strongest women I've ever known, but even a gal like her can only take so much, and while Luke does what he can, he's got his own worries. He's doing a damn good job of hiding it all, especially from that little wookiee-cub of a little girl of his – she hardly misses a mark, but between the sly promise of even taking the controls of the Falcon (With Chewie right behind – he's faster than a gundark) and all those boys that she pretended not to notice (and Gods help me when Jaina gets to that age – I'll have to have that whacked out brother in law of his to put me in hibernation for a good ten years) I think we had it covered.

Leia's in the back room right now, trying to convince Nails (who can be just as rock headed as she is) to lay down for a bit (Luke's playing at being 'daddy' right now – I swear he doesn't get to do it anywhere near as often as he should) but that's my Leia, always taking care of everybody else.

Out of all of 'em, she's the one who took the deaths of the 'Whacked out cult of Alderaan' – sorry, the _'refugees'_ on Darrus – the worse. Luke was there (but who knows what _other_ crazy crap he saw when he went searching for the 'other' Jedi) Pem was there (but she's a kid and a _Corellian_ Skywalker at that – part flesh, part carbonite.) Nails, when she's not puking like a drunk Stormtrooper, can only do so much for him (and another thing that's kinda sad, I know when ya get married your 'new' family becomes your whole galaxy – yeah, Chewie probably felt like that when Leia and I tied the knot, but he took it as a chance to go see his wife and kid – but Luke's been pretty much away from _all_ of us.) At least Nails's got her family around, Leia's just got yours truly, even when I majorly frack things up on occasion.

Ya see, that night the holos found 'em, and got the full story about how they were actually one of the few surviving (well – _formerly surviving_) folks from that all hallowed dead world, the _late great and much lamented Alderaan_ they were on Leia like flies on you know what. Things were O.K. while we were at the Skywalker's apartment (because Luke's got the place secured against such space slime) but it really hit the afterburners once we headed home. Thankfully, Chewie was there to give 'em the message that they weren't welcome, and Leia held it all together until _after_ the press conference (with Luke and Chewie and me – Nails stayed home with short stuff and her mom and _her_ lady-friend helped out with the rest of the kids, mine included.) Well my friends, that's when things got ugly.

It was the usual mixture of the curious – some of whom weren't even outta napkins when Alderaan was blown to bits – but mostly a case of those with a case of the 'lets go see if the Ice Princess melts', oozing with Hutt sympathy.

Yeah, I know.

Anyway, so we manage to get that one with all of our _assets_ intact, and all was well until we got home (the kids were still with Healer Kampher – Gods, kids love her – like having a Nanna of their own) and I had to go and turn on the old Solo charm, and I do mean the _Old_ Solo charm.

Yeah, I said it, and I knew that I had blown it the second the words were out of my mouth.

"What the Hell were they thinking? Alderaan's been history for nearly twenty years…"

Yeah. That.

It was the only time I saw Leia show any real emotion that night, and it was nothing but hurt. I mean, raw, unadulterated _hurt_. It was like… oh hell, I don't know, for once I'm lost for words.

I expected her to get angry at me, yell at me, scream at me, even hit me, but I got _nothing_ – just that one look, before she walked away.

At first I didn't know _what_ to do. I mean, they sure don't put out instruction manuals for when ya really (and I mean _really_) put your foot in it), and I didn't wanna com Luke like some newly married kid – (Hell, he's only been married to Nails for a few years, anyway) and yet…

Finally I decided to man up and at least try to talk to her, I figured I would stand a safe distance at the door in case she wanted to throw something at me, (even though I knew I deserved it,) but ya know…

She knew I was there – I guess she didn't need the Force to know that, and I was about to resign myself to Chewie's hammock when she said my name just once.

I stood there like an idiot for a minute, shuffling my feet, (hell, I didn't know what to say!) when she finally turned to look at me. Thank the stars _most_ of the hurt was gone, but she still had an utterly _haunted_ look in her eyes.

_Han_ she said again, and the tone of her voice just tore my soul up, and in that moment I guess I realized that it wasn't just the idea that those crazy bastards had off'd themselves, or that Solo had put his foot hip deep in it, but twenty years or twenty minutes, nothing was _ever_ gonna take away that pain of losing everything you ever knew and loved. I mean, I _never_ had that kinda attachment to anyone or anything before, (except Leia and the kids – I mean, Chewie's like my bother but ya know…)

Well, seeing that she _wasn't_ gonna kill me (or worse, tell me to get the hell out of her life for good) I went and sat next to her on our bed. Normally, with the kids gone this would be a _great_ thing, but I tell ya, I just felt old and helpless.

_Twenty years_… and the hits keep coming.

A few minutes later, I felt those lithe gentle arms around me, and there she was, comforting _me_.

Yeah, that's my Leia, always looking out for someone else…


	8. Chapter 8

Pain is a part of a Healer's world, it is an intricate part of _my_ world, but it still makes it no easier when my loved ones are suffering.

I understand _why_ my sister (and although we are not related by blood, Aubé is as much of my family as I would ever have,) chose not to bear her son in the confines of the city world, but despite my faith in my _Kay-sa's_ abilities, and her strength in the Force, (combined with that of her Yaso,) I grow concerned.

Master Luke will not hear of the possibilities spoken aloud, and yet I can see it in his eyes, in his very bearing that he is more angry than afraid. Angry at _her_ for hiding the knowledge of the real danger of carrying this child to even this fore-shortened term, angry at Kay-sa and I for being unable to do more than we are, but mostly he is angry at himself for not _seeing_ all that has come to pass.

She rests now, and the babe is being nursed by the bottle while the Master, deep in a duel meditation with her, trying to bring her back from the edge. I am certain that a part of her _wants_ to go. I am well acquainted with the lands beyond, and how tempting the journey must be for beyond the edge there is _no pain, no doubt_ and there are loved ones who wait. Perhaps it will be easier for the Master now that _this_ son has chosen to stay behind – soon he will realize that although the bottle provides nourishment, there is far more awaiting him _here_.

Kay-sa has prepared a fitting vessel for the lost one, and the part of She that will be buried with it. Perhaps sometimes the Gods can be kind in their harshness, for neither she nor her beloved Yay-so were ever _aware_ of the second, (and Kay-sa in his wisdom will not burden them with this knowledge.) It is enough to know that this will be the last.

In my heart I believe that she _will_ also chose to stay behind, but I do not presume to understand the will of the Force (Kay-sa say he will not surrender, and nor will the Master, but the pull of the light is so strong), but for now I will do as I must and prepare for the living. Before he began the odyssey of asking her to stay, the Master sent a brief message to the other home and within a hours, this place will be full of the Life Force – whether to honor the dead or to rejoice in the living, I know not for certain – but they will be here, and I must prepare for them.

Pain is part of my world, but so is _life_ and living. Miss Aubé and My Kay-sa and _our_ family showed me that.


	9. Chapter 9

_Varykino at Daylight – Naming Day_

_**_

"Are you sure you're all right, Aubé?" Luke asked for possibly the fourth time in as many minutes. "We can do this later if you need to go in…"

"No," Aubé said firmly with only the slightest quaver in her voice, and then with little more strength she added, "It's been a week all ready – he'll be ready for first lessons before he _has_ a name if we don't do it soon!"

Chuckling softly, Luke placed his free arm around her, while their son nestled firmly against his chest. Suddenly without warning, Luke gave out a distinctly _un-Jedi_ like yelp –

"Hey there little guy!" he cried. "Not so fast!"

"Luke – what's wrong?" Aubé croaked, turning her dark eyes up to his blue ones, her hand shook as she reached to touch the baby's blond head. "Did he… did he _wash _you?"

Luke shook his head, even as he gently extracted his other arm to cradle the infant fully. "No, but I think he's hungry…"

She arched an eyebrow at him, even as he unwrapped the squirming baby. "And you know this because you're a Jedi Master, right?"

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly, and whispered "No, he just tried to latch on to me… are you ready?"

"Yes," she sighed, and placed her hand on his arm, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "It's time…"

He knew the others were inside, a special first meal would be sitting at the table in wait (for this was a private time for just the three of them) but he just wanted this one moment more.

_Father, Master Canaille, Uncle Owen… Ben_, he thought, raising the squalling infant to the breaking sunlight, _You aren't forgotten._

"Auryn…" Luke said softly. "Our son, Auryn…"


	10. Chapter 10

My name isn't important, and within a few generations - but for a sidebar in the historical records – I'll be all but forgotten. It doesn't matter anyway, for he and his works will last a thousand generations or more.

He was already married, long before we even met, and even if I knew, it wouldn't have mattered because I loved him anyway, from the moment I laid eyes on him, and popped him in the jaw, just because he was there. Yeah, I fell harder than a sack of spice, but that kind of love and luck tends to run in my family anyway. We tend to love first and deal with the circumstances later – what can I say? I guess _his_ father was the same way.

Every _Savior_ has his whore, and that's _my_ place in the grand scheme of things. I'm O.K. with that as I made my choice a long time ago. My job is to be there for him, warm his bed, comfort his body, sooth his soul and bear him children which he hides as much as he can from the prying eyes of the Galaxy here at our _sanctuary_. I _could_ have asked him to give it all up – after all, he's earned peace a hundred – a thousand – times over, and become 'Mr. and Misses Normal' – maybe freighter pilots or even farmers – but to even _thinking_ about such nonsense is ludicrous. The Hutt of it is, that he _would_ leave the life if I asked (he'd never _completely_ give up his first love, and not even I'm selfish enough to ask _that_ much of him!) but ya know it – he'd only be a shadow of the man he is, and well, yeah, we just ain't going there.

Yeah, so in the end I'm the _second_ in his life, maybe even the third really because he met his second even before he knew I existed, but as I said, I'm good with it. I know things about him that she'll _never_ know (and probably doesn't wanna anyway!) I know that he likes ridiculous little sweets from his home-world, (and more importantly, how to get 'em) and how he longs to share stories about his dad (she won't hear of it on a good day for the most part) and how much of his old man he perceives in his oldest – little bits like that that separate the Savior from the Man… Stuff like that that's not 'important' to his _real_ wife, but are important to _him_ – yeah, stuff like that.

He'll be back soon from one errand or another – probably talking with his 'wife', and then doing stuff for his second, but soon enough he'll be safe in my arms, and my bed, and the rest of the Galaxy can go frack itself again – at least for a little while, but that's my job as his wing – mate, and lover.

To the rest of the Galaxy, he's _Luke Skywalker, Savior of the Galaxy, Consort of the Force, and brother to the retired Chief of State, Leia Organa Solo_, and I'm just… nothing.

History will make of Luke what it will, but for now, here in my arms, he's 'Just Luke'.

Here he's my teacher, my friend and my lover.

Here he's just _Pay-pa_.

As for me, I'm just _Ma-mere_ – the mother of his children, and _Aubé_ or sometimes, just _Bé_, and I can be whatever he wants me to be. His wife, his nurse, his confidant… yeah, all that good stuff. I'm good with it, and so is he.

And the rest of the Galaxy can just suck my afterburn.

A. C. _Skywalker_


	11. Chapter 11

_None So Blind…_

I like children, even the children of 'Nulls' (for the uninitiated, this is the impolite colloquialism for those who are not able to touch the Force – such a loss! But I digress…)

Unlike their parents, they rarely have fear or pity when they meet me and behold my scarred visage and 'sightless' eyes, (oh how little they know!) for even without my gentle Toa, I can still _see _in ways that even many Masters do not.

I only have the dimmest recollection of my life 'before', and I have no regrets, or at least very few, for my current endeavors keep me as fulfilled as any man could be, and there are infinite curiosities and pleasures to fill my time.

Dear Toa, with his seemingly boundless patience and tolerance of my… indiscretions, how could I bear this life without him? Much like myself, he is often dismissed as… 'insignificant', for want of a better word. His ability to practically disappear from notice, even in a small space, is mischaracterized as 'meekness' or worse, weakness, and lack of passion (of which I can assure you is far, far from the truth – Toa's passions and intensity can rival the whores of Ord Mantel, and I would fear for the Galaxy if he chose to abandon his calling as a Healer, and chose to become a killer for hire – even the dread Mandelorians would have trembled in is wake!) No, Toa embodies all that is good in the Galaxy, and when he is not 'serving' as my eyes for the physical world, and is like a never-ending fountain that refreshes my soul. He is the light to my often-darkened spirit.

Speaking of those of us who can touch the Force, perhaps it goes without saying that 'Master Skywalker' is the most intriguing of us all (indeed, if he were not so intrinsically bonded to my sister… but once again, I digress…), He dons so many cloaks, Jedi Master… friend… lover… father… I could spend hours just watching him through my own eyes. A few nights ago, many of us were gathered in the quarters they now call home in the Jedi Temple, and my poor pregnant sister arose from their bed (through Toa's eyes I could see how dreadfully thin she's become, and the lack of true sleep is written all over her face – in the morning I shall speak to him about taking her away from this place for a while.) He was at her side in an instant, and lead her to the couch (where she promptly fell back asleep with her head in his lap) and radiated an aura of fierce protectiveness, as if daring anyone (especially the Magistrate from Corellia, who succeeded my late father) to challenge the appropriateness of his actions. The man, (contrary to popular belief, not all Corellians are reckless fools) remained prudently silent. Later that evening, long after the non familial guest had departed, and my beloved sister tucked safely back in their bed, I had a chance to ask him of his recent encounter with the, shall I say, less than hospitable ambassadors from Ion-five, and for a moment I saw the touch of dark madness that threaten to encompass all who can touch the light (for what is the light with out the dark to contrast it?) He grew thoughtful, and quiet, and simply stated that he would 'Trust the Force' if not the negotiating skills of his equally fascinating sister, (whom if she must be bonded to a Null – with your pardon – a Non Force user, is at least with a Corellian.)

But I started this narrative speaking of children, and how much I appreciate them. For the most part, they no not fear (but for my niece's young friend Luda, but in time I'm sure she will overcome this for she has much more strength than she herself knows). There is of course my niece Pemberian herself, and my young nephew 'Ben' (such an odd name, but once again I digress) and of course my other niece and nephew, Jacen and Jaina (and eventually the third from the Princess, but in her own good time…) They make no judgments on outward appearances, they only accept what they truly _see_… and even a Jedi cannot ask for more than that…


End file.
